Leftovers
by Pigeonations
Summary: It started with some cake batter and an easy way to kill time. It ended with a more than sweet surprise. [Dwyer/Asugi drabble, English names used]
"Am I doing this right?"

"Hang on, lemme see." Asugi slid over and watched Dwyer as he slowly began pouring cake batter into a mold. A small smile spread across his face. "Yep. That's how it's done."

It was Dwyer's idea to have a one on one baking lesson on the kitchen, and yet Asugi seemed to be enjoying it more. The moment the idea was pitched, he agreed, perhaps a bit too eagerly. Something about the combination of his favorite place, his favorite food, and one of his favorite people was extremely satisfying. Besides, having someone like Dwyer come to him for baking advice? It was a dream come true, not to mention it stroked his ego just a bit.

"Now I... Put them in the oven, right?"

"Bingo! Keep this up and you'll be making cupcakes like me in no time."

Dwyer poured the last few bits of batter into the mold, quickly picked up the tray, and placed it into the oven. He sighed in relief as he closed the oven and leaned against the counter. "Great. Now what?"

"There any batter left?"

"Um, yeah why?"

"Sweet. I'm starving." Asugi opened a drawer, grabbed a spoon, and reached for the bowl. Dywer moved the bowl from him, mildly surprised at his actions.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, it's called 'cleaning the bowl'. Gimme."

"You're not supposed to do that!"

"Come on, Naps, why are you doing this?" He pouted and snatched the bowl back from him. "It's one of the best parts of baking!" Asugi scooped some batter up with his spoon, flashing a smile at Dwyer before eagerly eating it.

"W-Why would you..." His horror and confusion was clearly portrayed by his facial expression.

"What? You never lick the bowl as a kid before?" He raised an eyebrow.

"...No."

Asugi scoffed and laughed a bit. "Gods, you've gotta be joking. " He took one look at his grim disposition and stopped laughing immediately. "Oh. You're...serious."

"When I learned how to bake, Father always kept me on task and I just figured you weren't supposed to."

"I'm...so sorry. To be deprived of such a great treat is- well, it should be criminal!" Asugi frowned, scooping up some more batter with his spoon. He turned to him, holding the spoon out toward him. "Here, open."

"What?"

"Come on, try some."

"I don't think that's-" Before he could finish objecting, Asugi had already shoved the spoon in his mouth. At first, Dwyer looked utterly terrified, but once he got used to the sweet taste of the batter, his face softened.

"How's it taste?" Asugi slowly pulled his spoon from out of his mouth.

"...Different. In the good way. It's kind of... tasty."

"See? Told you!"

"Hand me a spoon. I want some of my own."

"Coming right up!" Asugi grabbed another spoon and handed it to him. The two happily ate away, each taking turns scooping batter out of the bowl until it came to the last spoonful. They looked at each other, both determined to make the first move.

"I'm warning you, Naps. I'd do anything for sweets." Asugi spoke with a clipped tone.

"Oh, really?"

"Just hand it over, and nobody gets-" Dwyer quickly scooped up the last bit of batter and ate it before he could finish his sentence.

"Oops." He smirked. Asugi's jaw dropped in horror.

"Y-You...how could you?! I thought we were cool!"

"Mmm, we are. But it was worth it."

Asugi glared. All of his disappointment and anger boiled up inside of him. His pure, unadulterated agony drove him to resorting to do something drastic. His last resort. His trump card. The _one_ trick up his sleeve that could give him the upper hand. In the blink of an eye, Asugi forcefully grabbed his shoulders and before the other could even utter a syllable, he pressed his lips against Dwyer's.

At first, a million questions immediately swarmed Dwyer's face immediately turned bright red as he attempted to pull away. But the harder he tried to escape, the tighter Asugi's grip would grow. He wasn't sure whether to continue protesting or settle into the kiss- if you could even call his sudden action a _kiss._ He looked around nervously for something, _anything_ he could look at other than directly at him. In the end, he settled for squeezing his eyes shut. He never felt more confused in his life.

After a while, he could feel them separating from each other. Still a tad bit afraid, he slowly opened one eye. There Asugi was, a smug expression plastered on his face. Dwyer raised a trembling hand to his lips, brushing them against his fingers. _'Did that...actually happen?'_ He hesitated to look up.

"Mm...got what I needed."

"Wh-" He struggled to find the words to properly convey his thoughts. "What the hell...was that?!"

"I said I'd do anything for sweets, didn't I?" Asugi casually twirled his spoon. "You ate the last bit of frosting and some was left on your lips. Had to take advantage of it before you licked it off,y'know?"

"S-So...it was just for the cake batter then?" In that moment, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Well," Asugi took a moment to think. "Mostly. But there was an extra bit of sugar thrown in there too...No regrets at all." He winked.

Dwyer's eyes widened and his cheeks burned even brighter. "Huh?!"

"What, you wanna go for a round two?"

" _Huuuuh?!_ "

"I would but then who'd watch these cupcakes, right?" He turned his attention to the oven, watching it intently. "Maybe I'd try it with frosting next time."

And with that, Dwyer made a mental note to keep an eye on him whenever they were in the kitchen together.

* * *

 **Y'know, after reading the support chain between these too, I just had to write this. Partly inspired by said supports. In due time...there will be others to enjoy this hell with me...just watch.**


End file.
